Naruto's Luck: Redux
by T-Naruto
Summary: After a brutal attack from the villagers of Konoha, Naruto is dumped into a river. See how Naruto meets Tsunade and her infamous bad luck!
1. Prologue

**Naruto's Luck: Redux Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Due to unforeseen events that I will not be sharing, the owner of Naruto is still Masashi Kishimoto... **

**Please excuse me while I go cry in a corner somewhere**

**Anyways, I know that I said that I was going to release the story by the end of August, but due to being extremely bored and no ideas popping in my head for The Blind Hyuga I decided to just start on Naruto's Luck instead. I hope you enjoy the story and don't be afraid to tell me what you think at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Kushina, what are you doing!"<p>

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha shouted as he watched how his wife's chakra chains protruded from her back to restrain the Nine Tailed Fox from attacking Minato and the baby in his arms. He looked down when he heard the little baby beginning to cry from being so close to the Kyubi's foul chakra.

Kushina grit her teeth in pain from the multiple wounds that littered her body; the extraction of the demon really took a lot out of her, she turned to look at Naruto and frowned at seeing her newborn crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I didn't mean to wake you." Kushina said her voice holding numerous emotions as she tried to get the little boy to calm down.

The Fox roared in anger, his tails trying to escape from the woman's technique, he opened his mouth and vile red chakra started to slowly gather in front of it. Minato's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed Kushina and leapt out of the way seconds before a massive blast of chakra shot out of the Kyubi's mouth decimating the landscape in front of it.

Kushina's chains quickly closed the fox's giant mouth preventing it from using the technique twice.

Minato gently set his wife down on the floor and surveyed the damage, he seemed to stop breathing when he heard Kushina's next sentence.

"I'm going to drag the Nine Tails back and die with it inside me, that'll prevent it from coming back for a while." She explained her breathing sounding extremely labored at the strain she was putting on her body, she started coughing up blood but ignored it and slowly got up.

"It's the only way to save you both," Minato looked down at his wife with fear in his eyes, fear of losing her. Fear for the baby in his arms not having a mother to support him the way that only a mother could.

"Thank you for everything." Kushina smiled trying to ensure her husband that everything was going to be fine. Minato felt his heart clench at her words and couldn't stop the tears from running down his face.

"Kushina… you," He choked at the thought of losing the only family that he had left.

"You made me your husband; you made me into the Fourth Hokage, you made me this boy's father! And I-"

"Don't look so sad Minato, I'm happy. Happy that you loved me, happy that it's our son's birthday," Little Naruto was crying again as he heard the loud howls from the fox trying to gain freedom. Kushina smiled and gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, Naruto slowly started to calm down before going back to sleep again.

"If I had any regrets, it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." She said and slowly took Naruto into her arms leaving Minato completely speechless. He looked down at the ground his eyes searching for answers; he slowly looked up and addressed his wife.

"Kushina you don't need to take the fox down with you." Melancholy laced in every word, he looked up at her his eyes holding nothing but sadness and pain.

Kushina only stared in confusion letting a simple "huh" out to explain her dumbfounded look.

Minato slowly started to smile only confuse Kushina even more.

"We can use our last bit of chakra and see Naruto one more time." His face holding a giant smile showing his happiness before the smile turned back into a frown.

"I can seal the last of chakra in Naruto… With an Eight Trigrams Seal, then I'll lead the Kyubi away with a seal only a non-jinchuriki like me can use," His frown now permanently etched into his face.

"With the, _**Shiki Fujin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)**_." Kushina shouted out her disapproval of the idea.

"Minato, that seal… The user dies!" She shouted.

Minato only continued with his speech as he looked at the demon to the side of them, he could tell that it understood every word that he was saying especially when it started to trash around even more when he heard of the sealing.

"But I'll only be able to seal half of the fox's power," His eyes never leaving the Kyubi's own.

Kushina could only listen as her husband explained his plan. "It's just too great, it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all." His gaze turned back to looked at Kushina.

"But with the _**Shiki Fujin**_ I can permanently seal half the fox's power into myself," He looked down at Naruto with a sad smile.

"And the remaining half," He looked down regretting what he was going to say next. "I'll seal into Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Seal."

XxX

(Konoha Woods)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, rushed through the woods of Konoha two of his personal Anbu Black Ops flanking him on his left and on his right ready to defend the man with their lives if they had to.

"Hokage-sama, we have spotted the Kyubi no Yoko exactly five miles away from our current position, I believe that it is safe to say that Yondaime-sama is battling the beast as we speak, sir!" Sarutobi turned to the Anbu on his left and gave him a nodded quickly confirming that he heard the report.

"I hope I'm not too late to help." Sarutobi said as he pumped more chakra into his legs. He looked at his soldiers and grimaced when he saw their wounds.

He stopped, quickly getting the attention of the two men.

"I'm going to run ahead." He said the tone of his voice holding no place to argue. The Anbu looked at each other before quickly nodding, understanding that they would only hold the Hokage back.

Sarutobi turned after seeing the nod of approval from the two soldiers and ran off to help Minato.

XxX

"Minato, you can't be serious!" Kushina shouted not liking the idea of condemning her child to the life of a Jinchuriki.

"After I finish the seal I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well, the time will come when Naruto will try to control the fox's power, when that time comes I want you to be there to teach him." Minato said his finger starting to fly through all nine hand signs needed for the jutsu; he finished by clapping his hands together and gathering the chakra needed to summon the Shinigami.

Kushina looked on in her horror as Minato finished the summoning.

She felt shivers run down her spine when she saw the deity appear behind her husband. She felt like her her nose had just caught fire when she smelled the stench of death that seemed to roll off the Shinigami, his eyes cold and uncaring only looking down at Minato as if he was some sort of prey. Pale purple skin covered only by what appeared as a giant bedspread. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the giant knife that was firmly placed in the God's mouth, hiding the horrendous smile of a killer.

She wanted to scream and tell Minato that it was a bad idea, but she knew it was too late when she saw Minato's soul slowly attach itself to the Shinigami's torso.

"Explain to me why you would use the Shiki Fujin! There's no reason for you to die, just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older!" She started sobbing, now her son would really live a life if loneliness.

"I wanted you to be there for him, I wanted you to raise him!" Kushina shouted.

"Why are you sacrificing **NARUTO**, your own son, just to preserve some stupid balance of Tailed Beasts?" Her crying only seemed to increase at the thought of her son without any parents.

"Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?" Her voice lowered to that of a soft whisper, Minato could only smile sadly explaining why he had summoned the Death God.

XxX

(With Sarutobi)

Sarutobi looked up at the sky and prayed that he wasn't too late to help. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the fox was tied down by some sort of chakra chain he tried to continue but found that his path was blocked by some sort of barrier.

'Kushina is here as well.' He thought as he looked at the fox, the fox seemed to be thinking of a way to escape, but he couldn't help but notice the slight fear behind the demons eyes.

'What could it possibly be scared of?' His eyes widened when he felt a chakra much more terrifying than that of the Kyubi. He could only watch in horror as his successor summoned the Shinigami into the mortal world ready to die for his village.

'Minato, you fool.' Was all he could say as he tried to find some way to break the barrier.

XxX

"Turning your back on the country, the village, is just as bad as abandoning a baby." Minato started his voice soft and melancholy showing how much he wished for a different solution.

"You should understand that as a father it breaks my heart to do this, but I'm also the leader of Konoha, when I took the job I vowed that the safety of the village came first. If I don't seal the fox, he will only come back and destroy the village killing thousands of people." Minato said his voice rising as he looked at his wife with fire in his eyes.

Kushina did not say anything else, going over the what her husband just said.

"We are a family of Shinobi Kushina, sacrifices and death are part of the deal." He solemnly said looking up the Shinigami's impatient face.

"Besides I could never replace you. Naruto needs the love of a mother, there are things that Naruto needs to be told that only a mother can say, that's the mother's job. even if it is for the briefest of moments." He looked back at his wife tired face, kinda wondering why she hasn't fainted from blood loss.

"This isn't just for you, it's for Naruto!" Minato said as he felt the Shinigami's cold hands reach into his soul. The hand quickly slammed itself into the Nine Tailed Fox's chest and ripped it's demonic soul out.

Minato quickly shouted out retracted the arm with he soul and sealed it into himself. He stood there for a moment slowly getting used to the vile chakra in him.

"Dying to make a better life for his son, is the father's job." He declared as he grabbed Naruto and set him down gently in the ceremonial throne used to seal Kyubi into Kushina.

He flinched when he heard Kyubi's weakened roar behind him. Kushina stared at drained fox and jumped back when she saw the fox's paw trying to hit her.

"Kushina the baby!" Minato shouted out turning around to protect Naruto as well. Kushina looked up to see Kyubi's massive paw stop and launch itself at Naruto's little body.

Minato shouted out in pain when he felt Kyubi's nail rip into his stomach and out his back barely saving Naruto from an early death. He looked up to see that Kushina had jumped in the line of fire as well.

"If the father can do his job, the mother should be even better... right?" Kushina said her breathing turning into ragged breaths trying to pump as much air into her lungs as she could.

Minato smiled and grabbed a hold of Kyubi ready to finish the sealing.

"Any last words Kushina?" Minato said as he gathered more chakra to perform the Eight Trigrams Sealing.

Kushina looked down at her baby and sobbed some more, man she really got emotional after her pregnancy. "I just hope that you grow up to be a good boy Naruto, just remember that we love you and we're very sorry to do this to you." Kushina said in between tears.

She looked back at her husband motioning for him to speak as well.

"Naruto, this is your father. I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for you, but I know that you're going to grow up to be very strong, remember to protect anyone precious to you, also be sure to listen to your motor-mouth mother!" He felt the Shinigami slam his arm into his back and again reaching for Kyubi.

"_**Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**_" A bright flash illuminated the area.

When Sarutobi finally reached the area he knew he was too late. All that remained were the Yondaime Hokage's body hugging his 3 hour old son alongside his wife.

Sarutobi looked down to see chakra chains protecting Naruto and wondered if maybe Naruto had been giving the same ability that his mother had when she was alive.

He said a small prayer before summoning two shadow clones to pick up the parent's bodies, while he gently grabbed Naruto.

"You're life is going to be very hard, but I promise you that I will do all in my power to protect you, It's the least I can do for those two's sacrifice." He whispered gently patting the boy's small head.

XxX

(7 Years Later)

Naruto Uzumaki looked around trying to see if there was anything to do at the festival that celebrated the Nine Tailed Fox's death. Normally he wouldn't show up, but he had made a friend yesterday and she invited him to accompany her to celebrate, he also wanted to listen to his grandfather give the yearly speech of how the Yondaime sacrificed his life to protect the village.

Sadly his friend's family members wouldn't allow him to accompany the young girl, a man with very expensive looking clothes came out and told him that his daughter could not be seen in town with him. Naruto wanted to ask why but the man had already turned around and gone back into the house.

Naruto decided that he would just show up for the Hokage's speech and go home before anything happened to him, unfortunately he never saw a villager slam a bottle of sake to the back of the head.

He shouted out in pain when he felt the bottle connect with his skull breaking the bottle into hundreds of pieces, he felt the blood running down the back of his head. He looked up to see a man with dark hair shouting at him to get out of here.

Naruto quickly stood up trying to ignore the pain and ran for his life. He started running faster when he heard the shouts of villagers screaming for his death. Apparently the villagers wanted to join because Naruto could hear the shouts of 'demon' and 'monster' in the distance.

"Come back here!" One villager shouted throwing his sake bottle at Naruto nearly hitting him. Naruto ignored them and ran into a secluded alley, he stopped to look for shelter and almost jumped in joy when he saw a dumpster on the side of the alley. He heard the shouts getting closer and quickly jumped into the dumpster.

"Where is he?" The frightened boy heard a lady say as she looked around for him.

"I don't know, I lost him too." Another villager mumbled disappointed accompanied his words. "Let's get out of here, I need a shower." Another woman said desperately wanting to go back home.

The crowd nodded and started to disperse.

Naruto held his breath trying to control his breathing so the villagers would not hear him. Naruto however did not see a little rat that was looking for food, when the rat saw Naruto's leg it thought that it might have been some food that people had thrown out.

With it's giant teeth the rat bit down on Naruto leg and ripped a mouthful of skin from his legs. The pain Naruto felt quickly had him shout out, letting the villagers know of his location.

"There he is!" A bulky man said as he pointed out the shout that he had heard.

Naruto jumped out of the dumpster and started running again, but one of the villagers grabbed a hold of his arm and threw him against the wall slightly dazing the young boy.

Naruto looked up staring down every single villager.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it demon?" The man that started the whole chase said. Naruto only looked up at the man and spat in his face blinding him with blood and saliva.

Taking advantage of the village's shock he ran under the man's feet and reaching the open road once again.

"Get him!" The man said as he rubbed the blood from his eyes.

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, it wasn't that fast considering that he still had the giant wound from the rat. He ran until he saw a river he tried hiding again but he screamed in pain when a knife was thrown at him lodging itself on his arm.

"He's down hurry up kill him!" A psychotic villager screamed out.

"Are you crazy the Hokage will have our heads if we do that." He looked down at the boy and ripped the knife out of his arm. "I think we should give him a going away present." A sadistic grin etched itself into the man's face as he grabbed Naruto's head and gave inserted the blade just underneath the boy's eye.

Naruto screamed in agony as felt the knife stop at his cheek. The villager smiled and looked back at the crowd cheering for him to continue.

"Anybody else want to try?" He said offering the knife to anybody that stepped up, he was confused when he saw the crowd scream in horror slowly his brain started processing pain, he looked down and saw what appeared to be a chain bulging out of his chest.

He turned his head and saw the little boy's arm attached to the end of the chain, but what made him scream for mercy was the eyes. Blood red eyes stared back at his own.

The man died the moment he stared into the eyes of Kyubi.

Sadly, Naruto's fatigued body could no longer hold the transformation and fell into the river leaving behind a screaming crowd and his home village.

XxX

(Kawa no Kuni: Land of Rivers)

"Tsunade-sama where are we going?" A young woman with shoulder length black hair said. She was wearing a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings held together by a white obi, she was also wearing some open-sandals with low heels that were comfortable for walking long distances.

Her companion was another woman with blonde hair that was tied into two different ponytails that reached down to her waist accompanied by shoulder length bangs framing both sides of her face, she was wearing a grey, kimono styled blouse underneath her grass-green robe with the kanji for 'gamble' on the back of it that slightly hid her very impressive bust from the world. Unlike her companion she was wearing open-toed sandals with high heels.

Tsunade looked back at the young girl and slowed down a bit seeing that she was sweating a bit.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Kaze no Kuni (The Land of Wind), maybe stop by Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) to gamble a bit. What do you think Shizune?" Tsunade smiled when she saw the look on Shizune's face, she could still push the girl's buttons.

Shizune did not like the idea of gambling, especially when the last casino they visited they had no luck and ended owing them at least 1,000,000 ryo, that was enough to assign an S-classed mission from any of the Five Great Nations.

"Tsunade-sama I don't think that's a good idea, I mean we're trying to avoid problems, bot cause them!" Shizune said waving her hands around motioning that it was a bad idea.

"Whatever, who asked you anyways?" Tsunade said and continued walking.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think we should be gambling, I'm serio-" Shizune looked back to see that Tsunade had stopped and was checking the bank of the river.

She was horrified when she saw the body of a small boy drifting through the river before Tsunade caught him. She saw the boy's wounds and was instantly by her master's side.

"We need to hurry up and find a village to heal this boy." Tsunade said as she picked up the boy and ran down the road at full speed with Shizune right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you guys think, I'm kinda worried about the Kyubi sealing scene since it was kinda a retelling of the manga, but this is just the prologue and that was only the introduction of the story. Man, i had so many thoughts for that scene like maybe sealing Kushina into Naruto to help him out but I decided to just have him with the chakra chains since I thought those were pretty cool, Kushina will make an appearance in this story, way earlier than the manga.<strong>

**The chakra chains I know come from Kushina's special chakra, but I started thinking that maybe it could be passed down as some sort of bloodline like the Uzumaki's long lifespan. Naruto has no control of the chains and the only reason that they showed up was because Kyubi used them to protect Naruto. More about the chains will be explained later on by Jiraiya, but not right now.**

**Well yeah, I'm really liking where this story is going. So you know I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Tell me what you think in a review or something.**

**Later,**

**T-Naruto**


	2. Explanations

**Naruto's Luck: Redux Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Kishimoto still owns Naruto! What will I do? I will continue to write fanfictions, and I will make sure that they're great stories and then everybody in the world will notice me and my stories and Kishimoto will be forced to acknowledge me and give me the rights to his story. We're coming for you Masashi! **

**XxX**

Tsunade ran at a speed that her body was no longer used to, it made her realize that she should have never neglected her ninja training. She realized that she was not the fastest of the Sannin, but she knew that she wasn't slow. She could give both Jiraiya and Orochimaru a run for their money! But sadly that was before she went into seclusion, now she was starting to think that maybe a Genin would be able to beat her in a foot race. Preposterous I know, but weirder things have happened.

Speaking of weird things, it reminded her of the reason she was running. The young boy in her arms. She found him as he was being dragged by the river's current. Luckily she noticed him or else who knows what would have happened to him.. She looked down, and noticed that he was starting to wake up, and she was mesmerized when she saw his bright blue eyes, it almost stole her breath. She tried to make sure that he was comfortable in her arms as well, the last thing she wanted to do was put him in more pain.

"Who are you?" The young boy asked Tsunade, his eyes looked all over the place and he realized that he was not moving under his own power. He wanted to kick and punch, he wanted to bite and just get away from her, but something told him that she could be trusted.

"I'm Tsunade Senju, I was the one that found you in the river, and now we're on our way to the nearest village so that we can heal you." Naruto nodded, but quickly blushed and looked away when he realized that he was staring at the biggest pair of breasts that he had ever seen.

Tsunade smirked, at least the kid had the decency to look away.

"Who's that?"

Tsunade figured that he must have been talking about Shizune. She was trailing them and making sure that nobody was following them, the last thing they needed was a surprise attack.

"That's Shizune, she's my apprentice, she helps me with everything and is the reason I haven't gone crazy." Tsunade smiled back at her apprentice, but was forced to look in front of her in order to dodge a branch that she would have hit if she didn't react in time.

"Who are you?" Tsunade felt that she had answered enough questions, and it was time she got answers of her own.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted out but instantly regretted it, he forgot that he was still injured and any sudden movements would only add to his discomfort.

"Naruto huh?" Tsunade wondered where she had heard that name before, something told her that it was important news, but she couldn't recall at the moment, she decided that she did not need to know right away and would think about it later.

"You can put me down now, I'll be fine." Naruto said as he tried to escape Tsunade's arms, she was really strong! Maybe too strong, because Naruto could not escape! He started to panic, until Tsunade complied and set him down.

He was right, she had been watching him the entire time and she noticed that his injuries were healing on their own, she was not applying any sort of medical ninjutsu and she doubted that the boy could heal himself while he was unconscious.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he patted himself off, he felt as good as new! Then he started thinking back, why was he here anyways? The last thing he remembered was the Kyubi festival, and then...

Shizune saw her master gradually slow down and noticed that she had completely stopped. Figuring that something must have happened she landed right next to her master and smiled at the boy in front of her, she was going to greet him, and as she slowly extended her hand she quickly drew it back. Naruto swatted it away and tried to attack her, but he was stopped by Tsunade.

She grabbed him by his collar, he was fine a minute ago! What could have caused such a quick change..

"Let me go! Don't think I'm stupid! I know you just want to hurt me like those stupid villagers!" Naruto shouted as he tried to swing at Tsunade but he wasn't exactly the tallest person around and his arms were very short so he could barely touch Tsunade, if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto had just attacked her, Shizune would have been giggling at Naruto's predicament.

"Stop it Gaki! I don't know what has gotten into you, but we're not here to hurt you! We're here to help you!" Tsunade tried to reason with Naruto, but it wasn't working, she realized that if Naruto did not shut up, unwanted attention would be drawn to them.

Unfortunately, Tsunade was not the one that decided how to deal with Naruto, surprisingly it was Naruto himself that decided for her when he punched her in her ample bust. The pain of the punch made Tsunade throw Naruto into the air where he landed in one of the trees.

Naruto laughed for a bit until he realized that he was still in danger. He quickly looked around and realized that there was nowhere for him to go, he bit back a curse. What was he going to do? There was nowhere to go, and if he went back down he would only be in for a world a pain. Yeah, it was safe to say that this was not a brilliant idea. He noticed a tree branch from another tree and saw that it was pretty close, he decided that he was not going to stay idle for long and decided to jump to the other tree.

'If I keep traveling through the trees I'll have cover, and I doubt that she'll climb up here!' Naruto cheered at his victory as he jumped into another tree, what Naruto did not know was the fact that Shizune was a deadly sharpshooter. The minute she realized that Naruto was on the move was when she jumped into action. She pulled back one of her sleeves to reveal what seemed to be a senbon launcher. She took aim and when Naruto landed on the tree's branch she opened fire! Releasing five needles, she was happy when she saw that every single one of them hit their target.

Naruto grunted every time that a needle hit him, when the fifth and final needle pierced his skin he was instantly out of it, he lost control of his motor skills and his body gave out on him, with lack of support from his feet he fell from the branch and into the waiting arms of Shizune.

**XxX**

(Sunagakure no Sato: Village Hidden In the Sand)

"The balls on this kid! That's the last time I save some random stranger from dying!" Tsunade ranted as she rubbed her sore breast. They both knew that she was lying, because it was a medic ninja's duty to save anybody that was in danger. That was an oath that every medic took once they were recognized as medics, but Shizune understood that her master felt humiliated and when she's angry she tends to say things that she doesn't really mean.

After their little scene in the forest, both Shizune and Tsunade managed to drag an unconscious Naruto through the streets of Sunagakure, of course people stared and pointed, but Tsunade was nursing a sore boob and a sore ego, she practically radiated killing intent. The ninja made sure to stay away from her, they were no fools, they knew exactly who that woman was and what she was capable of. They also knew that she left her village, but she still had the full support of the Konoha behind her, and they were not in a position to start a war with them. The two ladies managed to make their way to a hotel room with no problems whatsoever, once there they ordered a room and quickly made their way up the stairs. Once they knew they were safe, they unpacked all of their scrolls and let themselves relax in the few luxuries that the hotel provided.

They wined and dined, they shared stories about their lives, and they laughed at some of their adventures. They had completely forgotten about the young blond that they had rescued! It wasn't until they heard the small growl of his stomach that signified that he was hungry and needed food that they realized that he was still in the room. Shizune giggled as she stood up from her spot on the couch and prepared some food for Naruto. Tsunade on the other hand stayed there and tried to figure out what she wanted to do with the kid.

"Naruto wake up." Shizune shook the small boy, hoping that she would be able to wake him up with kindness, but the boy merely brushed her off and continued to sleep. She sighed and walked to the kitchen where she prepared a bucket of water to dump on the boy. Tsunade chuckled and let Shizune do what she did best.

Once the bucket was ready, she set it on the stove. The stove went to work and started to heat up the contents of the bucket. Shizune waited for a couple of minutes and tried to wake Naruto up again, but he did not budge. Deciding that he wasted his last chance she returned to the kitchen and tested the water. When she was content with the temperature she returned to the living room.

Tsunade watched Shizune get to work, she watched the young medic carefully place the water on the floor and made sure that she did not spill any of the content on Naruto or the fine furniture. Shizune grabbed Naruto's hand and dipped it into the bucket and all she needed to do now was wait. The bucket was not scalding hot, it was nice and warm. Once Naruto's hand touched the water the reaction seemed to be instantaneous! The air started to reek, and the furniture that Shizune did not want to ruin ended up being ruined anyways. A small wet spot started to gather on Naruto's shorts and it was getting bigger by the second. Shizune started to giggle while Tsunade spit out her drink! Tsunade busted out laughing as she saw Naruto completely wet himself and ruin the sofa that he was sleeping on, and the best thing was that he did not even realize it yet!

Naruto was still tired, those needles really packed a punch, but he wasn't complaining. This was the best sleep that he has had in a long time, it was unfortunate that his bladder was ruining it. He was slowly realizing that he needed to pee, as he started to wake up he heard the sound of laughter and felt his shorts starting to dampen! He opened his eyes in shock as he noticed how wet his lower region was. Quickly looking around he saw Shizune and Tsunade on the floor laughing at him. He looked down and saw the bucket filled with warm water and growled. They wanted to mess with the best prankster the world had ever seen? Well he held grudges and he made sure that he got revenge!

He quietly picked up the bucket and made his way to the two woman rolling on the floor. He lifted the bucket and threw the water at them, successfully ruining the carpet and the woman's clothing! Now it was Naruto's turn to roll on the floor as he saw the priceless look of shock on the face of both woman. They would have been angry, but they didn't care. Seeing the kid pee his own pants was worth it.

Instead all three stayed on the floor and laughed until their sides started to hurt and their cheeks went numb. Once the laughter subsided, Tsunade stood up and grabbed Naruto. They both made their way to the shower where Tsunade stripped Naruto of his clothes and forced him to shower. She gave the pee covered clothes to Shizune so that she could wash them and threw the ruined furniture out the window. She would deal with the destroyed property in the morning.

"Tsunade-san! I'm done with my shower!" Naruto shouted from the shower, usually he was not very respectful to adults, but he realized that all they wanted to do was help him.

Tsunade walked into the shower and laughed when Naruto quickly covered up his privates. So innocent, it was cute to her.

"Don't worry kid, I'm a medic, I've seen enough of those in my lifetime. Don't be ashamed, I'm sure it will grow!" Naruto blushed at Tsunade's comment. He was young, and he did not exactly understand what she was talking about, but he was sure that she just insulted him!

"Yeah well stop looking! Do you get off on watching young boys shower?!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the shower curtain in an attempt to hide himself.

"Shut up before I throw you into the streets! You're lucky I'm even helping you out here!" That quickly grabbed Naruto's attention, he had to remember to be more respectful! He owed this woman his life! He looked down and quickly apologized and managed to get an irritated sigh out of Tsunade. She did not want to make the kid feel bad, she just wanted to mess with him a bit. Whatever happened to him, managed to scar him on more than just a physical level.

"Let's get you out of that water kid, you'll freeze to death." Tsunade grabbed Naruto and dried him off with one of the towels that the hotel had given them. Naruto was going to struggle and make things hard for her, but a quick stern look from Tsunade stopped any protesting.

She carried him to the master bedroom where she slept and set him down on her bed. She left to grab his clothes but Naruto stopped her.

"Thank you." He mumbled, Tsunade looked back and saw that the kid was about to cry. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she walked back to the kid and gave him one of the biggest hugs that she had given in a really long time. Naruto's breathed hitched and he simply dove into the hug! He let the tears that he was holding back spill themselves on Tsunade's kimono. Tears were shed as Tsunade continued to hold onto the small child and whisper words into his ear. After a few minutes, Naruto managed to control himself and looked back up at Tsunade. Tsunade broke her hug and sat besides Naruto and waited for him to start talking.

Naruto shivered from a small breeze hitting him, Tsunade realized that the boy still lacked clothes and quickly fetched Shizune. Shizune entered the room with a brand new set of clothes that Tsunade figured she bought at the local market for the kid.

"Here Naruto-kun, I bought these for you. I realized that you did not have any other clothing with you, besides your old clothes were tattered and ready to fall apart anyways." Shizune smiled as she handed Naruto a pair of khaki shorts with a white shirt and some undergarments. Naruto gladly accepted the clothing and thanked Shizune for it. Shizune nodded and walked out of the room with Tsunade to allow Naruto the privacy that he desired.

When they returned they smiled when they saw him checking himself out in the mirror. They knew he liked them too, his face gave it away even if he denied it. Naruto thanked Shizune one more time before he returned to sit down on the bed again.

Finally, Tsunade decided to get down to business, she was going to find out what happened to Naruto and why it happened.

"Naruto can you tell us where you're from and what happened to you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked down and realized that the moment he had been dreading had finally come. He took a breath of air in and started with his story.

"I'm from Konoha, you know the Village Hidden In the Leaves?" Both Shizune and Tsunade nodded, of course they knew the village! That was their home for countless of years. Naruto accepted their answer and continued with his story.

"Well it was October 10th, my birthday and the day that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Fox. Konoha holds a festival every year in celebration of the fox's defeat and in honor of the Fourth's sacrifice and courage. At least that's what the old man told me." Naruto chuckled as he remembered the old man.

Again, the two ladies nodded and waited for Naruto to continue. Judging by how tense Naruto was, his birthday was not a very happy day for him...

"Well on that day I decided to listen to the old man and celebrate it as well. I don't leave my house much on my birthday because well.. Things tend to get dangerous." Naruto shivered as he remembered his past experience on his birthday.

Tsunade frowned, she could not believe that this kid suffered on his birthday. A birthday was supposed to be a day of celebration filled with love and joy! It was the day that your parents showered you with gifts and reminded you how happy they were to have you. This led Tsunade to ask her next question.

"Naruto do you have any parents?" Shizune gasped at her master's bluntness and wanted to cry when she saw Naruto sadly shake his head.

"The old man told me that my parents died fighting against the demon on the night that it attacked. I am an orphan." Naruto said in a dead tone of voice, he hated saying that word. To him it felt like he was a nobody.

Tsunade was surprised but nodded and waited for Naruto to collect his thoughts so he could continue the story that she had interrupted.

"Anyways, I decided to enjoy the tournament because the old man was nagging and said that I don't go out much. Once I got there though, that's when things changed. It's no secret that the villagers don't like me, but I didn't care, I was there to see the old man speak and nothing was going to stop me!" Naruto forgot to mention the friend that had invited him to the festival, but he did not think that piece of information was important anyways.

"I tried to watch and listen to the old man talk, but I was clumsy and did not pay attention to my surroundings, the next thing I know I have pieces of glass stuck in my head from a villager attacking me with a bottle of sake." Naruto shivered, he could still remember the impact and the pain.

Tsunade and Shizune both stayed quiet, but they were far from happy. The moment they heard that the village did not like Naruto was the moment that they started to shake in anger, they understood that he was a troublemaker, but to shun him and treat him poorly on his own birthday! That was crossing the line.

"It didn't stop there though, once I got back up I ran away, and I hear all these people screaming that they were going to catch me and that they were going to kill me." Naruto looked down at the ground, the memories were still in his head and he was traumatized.

"Long story short, they managed to trap me and they started beating me, they pulled out knives and took turns cutting me. The reason I have this scar on my cheek is because one of them stabbed me and I'm sure he just chakra or something because it seems like it's going to stay there for a really long time." Naruto brushed the scar and shivered at the feeling of touching it. It felt weird and it only made him want to run away and escape the world.

Shizune was now crying and Tsunade was shaking in anger, the nerve of the village! What had it turned into once she left? To treat a child, one of their own in such a horrible way. It sickened her and made her appreciate her decision of leaving.

"After that everything went dark and the next thing I remember is waking up in your arms." Naruto finished and turned to see both of them shaking with tears in their eyes and hate in their hearts, Naruto misunderstood though and thought that the hate was meant for him. He lunged back and tried to escape them which caused both women to look at him in confusion.

"What are you doing Naru-"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto interrupted Tsunade as he begged her for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't my intention to be born, I swear I'll fix whatever I did! Please don't kill me! Please!" Naruto started to go into shock, he was hyperventilating and it seemed like he was ready to faint.

"Please forgive me! Plea-"

This time it was Tsunade's turn to cut him off, as she grabbed the young boy and pulled him in for a hug. Naruto was shocked and everything in him told him to escape! That they only wanted to kill him, but those thoughts were immediately silenced when Shizune hugged him as well. The warmth of the hugs managed to calm Naruto down and gladly accept the embrace.

The trio stayed there for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. Shizune was the first to pull away and watch as Tsunade whispered more words of comfort into Naruto's ear. She smiled and realized that Naruto had successfully broken walls that Tsunade set up to protect herself and dug his way into her heart.

"Naruto I don't want to hear anything else. I want you to know, that you are not an abomination and that all of this was not your fault. They're the demons! You are nothing, but an innocent child that was used as some sort of scapegoat!" Tsunade reassured Naruto as she continued to hold the poor blond who was clinging to Tsunade as if his life depended on it. Naruto simply nodded and listened to everything that Tsunade said as he memorized everything and took it to heart.

Tsunade pulled away and gave Naruto a tender smile that a mother would give her child. She smiled when his face returned to normal and smiled back at her.

She turned to see Shizune smiling as well and frowned. She had a reputation to uphold as being a cold woman! She couldn't let her apprentice think that she was going soft! Clearing her throat she ordered Shizune to bring her a bottle of sake. Shizune jumped at hearing her master's tone of voice before she quickly left the room to complete her orders.

Naruto laughed a bit at Shizune's reaction, but quickly shut up when Tsunade's glare was turned on him. Tsunade's glare softened as she picked him and threw him onto the bed. You could Naruto's giggling all over the apartment as the two bonded some more, finally Tsunade set Naruto down and helped him by tucking him into bed.

"It's time to sleep Naruto-chan! We've both had a long day and we need our rest." Tsunade said as pulled the covers over Naruto and made sure that he was nice and comfortable. Naruto simply nodded and welcomed the sweet bliss of sleep.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san" was all he mumbled as he dozed off. Tsunade smiled and kissed his forehead, she picked up everything that was on the bed and shut off the lights as she exited the room.

**XxX**

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen! The second chapter of Naruto's Luck: Redux. I hope you all enjoyed it! Be sure to stay tuned because things WILL pick up next chapter as Jiraiya the Gallant is introduced! **

**Anyways, be sure to leave any thought or comment in a review. I hope everyone has a great night or day, whichever you prefer. I'd like to thank everybody for taking the time to read the story and remember that here in T-Naruto Enterprise we do care about our fans and we do love you all, so if this story managed to make you smile or cry! Be sure to tell us so we can keep up the good work!**

**T-Naruto**


End file.
